One Upping Mark Thayer
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: I was re watching Secret & Flies and this came to me...GSR of course! :


**So I was going through my iTunes library watching episodes from season six because well we have another two week wait for a new episode :(. Anyway I was re-watching Secrets and Flies and this story came to me! Well my muse wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so here it is!! Please R&R Thanks!**

* * *

Sara Sidle sighed as she looked at the line of people ahead of her in Starbucks. Of course when She was trying to take a break from her job the rest of the human race was getting ready to start theirs, hence the morning rush. She needed a distraction. She tried busying herself reading all the menu choices but she had already been through the impressive list 3 times over. Just when she thought all hope was lost her cell started ringing. She smiled when she saw the name on the caller id.

"So how many more hours till I get my latté?" Grissom's voice teased her from the other end of the line.

"I have no control over the line. And if you wanted it so badly you could have gotten it yourself," she teased back.

"I would have if it wasn't for this court thing."

"Poor baby... At least you get to play with your bugs. And don't think I don't know you're silently thrilled that you have the chance to show up that Thayer guy."

"Who me?" he asked innocently.

"Yes you!"

"Couldn't be!" he joked along.

"What are we in second grade Gilbert?" She tried to sound stern but she was laughing too hard.

"Okay well it's almost my turn so I'm gonna go."

"Okay, I love you," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Love you too," she replied.

He had just hung up the phone with his wife when he noticed her standing in line. She was gorgeous and he figured the way things were going with his current job he'd at least be in town till the end of the week. He waited till the guy behind her turned around and he slipped in the line.

There were two people ahead of Sara when her phone vibrated indicating she had a text message.

_I just had to have another meeting with Ecklie make mine a Venti. Love-G._

Sara laughed as she read the message. She was just about to text him back when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Excuse me, could I trouble you to pass me that bag," the man behind her said pointing to a 1 pound bag of Sumatra coffee.

"Sure no problem," Sara answered as she passed him the bag.

"Thanks, miss?"

"It's Sara," she answered.

"Thanks again Sara, I'm Mark," he said flashing her his biggest smile.

"No problem," Sara said turning around. She was next in line. The first word that came to mind when she thought of this Mark guy was sleazy! By most women's standards she supposed he'd be considered very good looking but she preferred the shy geeky types. Plus she noticed his wedding ring. She never understood how guys could do that. Like other women wouldn't notice. Well maybe other women didn't care. She concentrated on her order as the Barrista indicated it was her turn.

"I'll have one Venti Hazelnut Latté, a Grande Caramel Macchiato and a coffee traveler," she decided she wouldn't let the rest of the guys suffer so she'd leave the traveler in the break room.

"Okay that'll be 18.97," as Sara reached for her wallet Mark handed the cashier his credit card.

"The ladies drinks are on me and put this with it" he told the Barrista handing him the bag of coffee."

"Really its fine," Sara said pulling out her own card.

"I insist," Sara who was trying to avoid starting an argument let him pay as she waited for her drinks.

"Thanks,"she said as she grabbed the drinks.

"My pleasure," he said flashing her another smile.

"Well I really have to go, the boss doesn't like it when I'm late with the coffee."

He looked down and noticed her sidearm.

"You a cop?" he asked motioning towards her gun.

"Crime lab actually."

"You wouldn't happen to know a Dr. Grissom would you?"

"Actually he's my boss. And like I said, he hates it when I'm late," with that Sara turned and left.

"Finally. I was beginning to think I'd get my coffee faster if I roasted it myself," Grissom teased her.

"Next time you can just do that," she said as she put the coffee down on his desk.

"You should have seen the line! And this really sleazy guy kept hitting on me. I think he knew you too cause when he saw I worked at the crime lab he asked about you. I said that you were my boss and you hated it when I was late with your coffee."

"That's right your boss can be a real hard ass," Grissom said as he put a textbook back on one of his shelves.

"What the?!" Grissom yelped as Sara smacked him on the behind.

Sara nearly doubled over laughing at the look on his face.

"What was that for?"

"Just a test," she said trying to keep a straight face.

"A test?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes a test. You said my boss can be a real hard ass. I just concluded that's an accurate assessment."

_The next evening_

Grissom lay propped up against the headboard finishing his latest crossword puzzle while Sara flipped through the channels on their T.V. He was startled when a remote wielding hand slapped him on the chest.

"Griss check this out!" Sara said excitedly.

"_Today saw a dramatic end to the trial of Preston Breckman who was suspected of killing 16 year old Joanna Whitman. The Prosecution brought in Crime Lab Night shift Supervisor and Entomological expert Dr. Gilbert Grissom._

_"_I knew I always liked that suit," Sara purred as a picture of Grissom entering the courthouse flashed on the screen.

A slight blush crept over Grissom's face at her words.

_Dr Grissom was brought in to refute the testimony of defense witness Mark Thayer. _ Next the camera showed a shot of Thayer being lead out of courthouse in handcuffs.

Grissom grunted as Sara's hand connected with his chest again.

"That's him!" She said pointing to the screen.

"Who Mark Thayer? Yea he was the guy I was telling you about."

"No I mean he's the guy from the coffee shop. The one who was hitting on me. Remember? I told you the guy asked if I knew you."

"Ah yes, I seem to remember me telling you your boss was a real hard ass. Now what was it you told me?" he teased as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I said that it was an accurate assessment."

"Are you sure that the test conducted was thorough enough? I think to be fair you should run another one."

Dr. Gilbert Grissom was never the type of person to brag. He was quiet an unassuming. He wasn't the type that went around one upping those around him. That being said, Dr. Gilbert Grissom was immensely satisfied that in the last 24 hours he'd been able to not only one up Mark Thayer professionally but personally as well.

* * *

**Good, Bad? Tell me what you thought! Thanks!! :)  
**


End file.
